Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to an imaging device, an imaging system, and a driving method of imaging device.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-253740 describes a configuration having an effective pixel which performs photoelectric conversion of incident light to generate a charge, transfers the charge to floating diffusion capacitance, and outputs a signal based on the charge held at the floating diffusion capacitance. An imaging device according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-253740 further has a configuration having a reference pixel which outputs a reference signal by applying a reference voltage to floating diffusion capacitance. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-253740 also describes an imaging device having an optical black pixel where a photoelectric conversion unit is shielded from light.
The imaging device according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-253740 has a difference signal generating unit which outputs a signal which is the difference between one of a signal output from a reference pixel and optical black pixel, and a signal output from an effective pixel. The signal output by the difference signal generating unit is a signal from which has been subtracted a noise component, included in common in the signal output from the reference pixel or optical black pixel, and the signal output from the effective pixel. Accordingly, the imaging device according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-253740 can output a signal where the noise component has been reduced from the signal output from the effective pixel.